New Family 2 capitulo 15
by creppylover
Summary: ay por dios,este es de seguro el capitulo mas trizte,confuso y copiado de hora de aventura qu eh echo XDDDDDD


**ji ji ji... oliwis...cap 15 de 24 o 23 o 22 o 21 NO ME ACUERDO XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**etren y lean,parodia de HORA DE AVENTURA I REMEBER YOU :333**

* * *

**Cap16:I REMEBER YOU**

**En el cuarto de Lenny**

En el cuarto de Lenny,consistía en las paredes rojas suelo con alfombra cafe alado de la cama co sabanas de zombie había un bajo y un violin y una mesa con notas musicales,unos pósters de zombies,Larry estaba tocando algunas notas en su violin,pero de repente su puerta se abre de golpe

Lenny:que demonios?

Mike:bro ,hora de desayunar!^^_**(Era el de TDROTI, Total Drama Revnge Of The Island)**_

Lenny:oye porque rayos hiciste eso?

Mike:hacer que?

Lenny apunta a su puerta que yacía tirada en el suelo

Mike:oh si lo siento ^^u

Lenny:ah, no importa,como sea,no tengo hambre,ya comí

Mike:como quieras ..

**-Ya abajo...-**

Chris:y Lenny?-_era un chico de diez y seis años pelo negro hasta las orejas,camiseta gris,un pantalón negro y comía un cereal en el sofa-_

Mike:no quiso comer,sabes ahora me doy cuenta de que esta algo raro? vamos a preguntarle ^^

Chris:NO!

Mike:porque no?

Chris:nunca molestes a Lenny cuando esta raro!,no recuerdas lo que paso hace 2 meses!? O-O

Mike:uh...

**~FLASH BACK~**

Mike:oye hermanito algo malo te pasa?

Lenny:no no me pasa nada!

Mike:es que te noto algo raro y...AHHHHH!-no termino la frase por que fue lanzado por la ventana

**~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

Mike:ah si ,aun tengo pesadillas •_• brrr

Chris:lo mejor será dejarlo solo,vayámonos!-_dijo empujando a Mike hacia a afuera_

Mike:a donde vamos?

Chris:ah no se?...vamos por unas pizzas?-_cierra la puerta de un portazo_

Lenny:eh?,chicos están ahí?-_se fija por las escaleras ve la fecha del calendario 12 octubre_-ah*suspiro*

?:hola hay alguien en casa?!-_grito una señora de pelo negro con algunas canas,vestido azul pomposo,tacones negros y guantes blancos desde la ventana_

Lenny:hay no!,no ella!-_dijo viendo hacia la ventana_

Lenny abre la puerta y sale afuera donde estaba esa señora!

Lenny:que haces aquí?,¡te dije que no te me acercaras!

?:si lo se pero esperaba a que me ayudaras a escribir una canción,para ganarme el corazón de ese señor de la pastelería.

Lenny:no voy a ayudarte a ligar con chicos ò\\\\ó-_dijo algo sonrojado_

?:vamos,podemos ser un gran duo de rock!-_entra a la casa por la ventana!_

Por casualidad Clare,Carrie y ,Laney pasaban por ahí,

Carrie:alto!,que esta haciendo Lens con esa señora!?-_dijo mientras se escondía en unos arbustos imitada por las chicas_

Clare:yo la conozco,esa es Beatriz sukenberg,la señora de escuela para modales y de musica,pero esa escuela fue cancelada hace años,se dice que se volvió loca y que mata a las personas sin razon.

Laney:hay que ayudar a Lenny!

Carrie:Vamos

**-con Lenny-**

Lenny:ah*suspiro*-_entra a la casa-_ Oye! Largo de aqui!

?:espera solo déjame mostrarte lo que eh escrito hasta haora!,oh espera los cables se atoraron,déjame lo arreglo ,oh no!,hay,puf...me atore-_esta amarrada por los cables_

Lenny:arg!

Pum! Se abre la puerta de un portazo y aparecen las chicas

Carrie:alto ahí beatriz!...que?,oh ya la tienes Lenny!,buen trabajo

Laney:vamos saquemosla antes de que se vuelva loca y asesine a Lenny-la cargan

Lenny:..nah..esta bien puede quedarse

-:que!?-dijeron las chicas

Lenny:ah...si estamos trabajando en una cancion

Clare:seguro no quieres que la..-_golpea su mano con su puño-_por ti?

Lenny:nah esta bien,yo me encargare-_dijo cargando a beatriz_

Carrie:de acuerdo...ya nos vamos...adiós-_se alejan lentamente_

Lenny:adios...

**-mas tarde-**

Lenny:bieen...que canción quieres tocar?

Beatriz:traje algo para inspirarme_-saca algunas notas_

Lenny:okeeey?-_toca un boton del piano eléctrico para que toque solo._

Beatriz:oh si eso suena bien...  
_-chasquea los dedos_..mhm..mhm..oh lo tengo..

_**[Beatriz]**_  
_**Mr. Fireman you're alright!**_

_**Mr. Police, you're okay.**_

_**Mr. Gardener could be better.**_

_**All of the Mans are pretty alright, but...**_

_**Oh, !Mr. Pastry**_

_**You look like a lot of fun!**_

_**I'm right outside!**_

_**Hey, Mr, did you get my text?**_

_**With a picture of my awesome eyes**_

_**I'm also working on my cakes!**_

_**If you like, I'll send ya a picture of that, too.**_

_**Oh Chuck, I really need someone**_

_**Or anyone, pretty much anyone...**_

_**I'm so alone**_

Lenny se le queda viendo triste y extrañado pero no deja de tocar

_**Won't somebody tell me what's wrong with me!?**_

_**Anybody? Anybody? Anybody!**_

_**Anybody!**_

_**God, in the sky,**_

_**Please tell me why!?**_

Lenny deja de tocar

Lenny:deja de actuar asi!

Beatriz:porque? se esta poniendo bueno!-_dijo mientras sus ojos se volvian cristalinos_

Anybody!,por favor Amenme!  
Amenme amenme!

Lenny tira a beatriz al suelo

Lenny:deja de actuar como una loca !

Beatriz:solo quiero ser amada_-empuja ah Lenny_ -oh...yo..lamento haberte empujado-_va caminando hacia la cocina y pega su cabeza en el refrigerador-_arg tengo que alejarme-_se sube al refrigerador_

Lenny va hacia la cocina siguiéndola

Beatriz:oye niño enserio lamento haberte empujado.

Lenny:ah...-_abre el refrigerador y saca una manzana-_uh?

Beatriz:que tienes ahí una manzana?

Lenny:ARG!-_suelta la manzana y se sienta al costado del refrigerador. rueda la manzana hasta que la manzana choca con el boton del el piano,haciendo tocar una musica._

Lenny:..ah...

_**[Lenny]**_

_**You're so annoying you pitiful old woman**_

_**I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can.**_

_**I thought you were nuts.**_

_**But you're really, really, really nuts.**_

_**Every time I move eventually you find me and start hanging around.**_

_**Just another lame excuse to see me, ma'm it's getting me down.**_

_**You know I'm actually glad to see you.**_

_**Maybe I'm the one who's (sighs) ...nuts**_

Beatriz:un momento.._-se cae del refrigerador_-acaso yo te agrado?

Lenny:claro que si tonta anciana

Beatriz:enserio?...wow...y ...que tal uno de estos_-extiende los brazos..y Lenny no resistió mas y la abrazo,se quedaron mirando unos segundos y beatriz trato de besarlo_

Lenny:GAH!-l_e tapa la boca-_no así estúpida-_se separa-_Arg ¿¡enserio no recuerdas nada!?..BETY!

Beatriz:Que?!

Lenny:Arg,porque vienes a verme si ni siquiera me recuerdas!?,ni siquiera sabes quien eres tu !

Beatriz:claro que si lo se soy una gran compositora!_(saca unas cuantas hojas)_mira todo esa en estas hojas,en esta receta ,y este perió .

Lenny:ash!...uh?-_agarra el periódico donde tiene una foto de Betty pero un poco mas joven enseñándole a un niño a tocar el violín(el niño era Lenny XD)-_mira esta eras tu bety,antes de que demolieran tu escuela!

Beatriz:eh?

Lenny:arg!-_se agacha a buscar otra pista pero encuentra una foto de el cuando era pequeño_-ah!...mira tu tomaste esta foto!.arg incluso hasta escribiste en ella .._.-Larry comienza aleer la descripcion y se sorprende._

Beatriz:oh es algo bueno? cantalo,ire por el teclado

Lenny:oye no! Escuchame!

Beatriz:vamos cántalo hijo!-empieza a tocar el teclado-

Lenny:hmm...ah

_**(Lenny)**_  
_**Larry...**_  
_**It's just you and me in the wreckage of the land**_  
_**That must be so confusing for a little man**_

_**And I know you're going to need me here with you **_  
_**But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too**_

Beatriz:wow sigue cantando

Lenny:oh wah...

_**This music keeps me alive **_  
_**But, it's making me crazy **_  
_**And, I need to save you **_  
_**But, who's going to save me? **_  
_**Please forgive me for whatever I do **_  
_**When I don't remember you**_

Beatriz:woow yo escribí eso!?

Lenny:que enserio no recuerdas nada?-l_e enseña un papel_-mira-_dijo mientras una feroz lagrima recorría su mejilla_

_**(Betty)**_  
_**Larry**_  
_**I can feel myself slipping away **_  
_**I can't remember what it made me say **_  
_**but I remember that I saw you frown**_  
_**I swear it wasnt me it was the Song**_

_**(Los 2)**_  
_**This music keeps me alive **_  
_**But, it's making me crazy **_  
_**And, I need to save you **_  
_**But, who's going to save me? **_  
_**Please forgive me for whatever I do **_  
_**When I don't remember you**_

_**Please forgive me for whatever I do **_  
_**When I don't remember you**_

_**Lada ladadada lada da daaa aa!**_

Afuera de la casa de Lenny 3 chicas se escondían en unos arbustos

Clare:que esta pasando ahí Carrie?

Carrie:_(con binoculares)_no tengo la mayor idea.

* * *

**(Explicación.)**

**,Lenny tomaba clases de música a ,su maestra era esa señora betty,ella lo trataba como si fuera su hijo pero cuando Lenny tocaba la tranquilizaba,le gustaba mucho su música que jamas quiso que dejara de tocar se enamoro de su música,y se volvió loca por eso,pasaron 4 años y demolieron la escuela de música para poner un edifico de abogado XD,mas otras tiendas que estaban junto ah esa escuela,Lenny estaba triste por eso,y Beatriz enloqueció mas llevándola a un manicomio,donde le borraron la memoria.y pasaron los años y Lenny aun no la olvidaba ahora que tenia 13**  
**Y la fecha del 12 de Octubre,es la fecha cuando demolieron la escuela**

* * *

**WOOOW AHORA LENNY TIENE MUCHAS COSAS,PERDON POR DECIR ESTO PERO...Larry no tiene mamá,antes de Carrie,su mejro amiga era Beatriz,per cuando se vlvio loca ella lo olvido,larry sufrio mucho en ese entonces y no tenia nungun amigo mas que a sus hermanos y a su abuela,ah, si preunta,cuando se enojo en el flashback fue porque no lo aceptaro en el equipo de asquetboll por ser demasiado bajito XP.**

**o les puedo decir mas por SPOILER de Best Bros y otros fics adelantados a este :P.**

**Disfurtennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**


End file.
